The present invention relates to a marking gauge for use in the furniture industry for locating positions indicative of construction patterns of components of articles of furniture.
More particularly, the present invention relates to such a gauge which makes it possible to set positions of machine stops for boring and cutting machinery employed for manufacturing components of articles of furniture. Further particularly, the present invention relates to such a gauge which makes it possible to determine or mark positions of various furniture fittings such as hinge mounting plates, supporting rails for telescopic drawer fittings and furniture connection pieces, for example for use in mounting furniture shelves, and the like. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the gauge of the present invention is employed for determining or marking such positions to set the various guides and stops of furniture component manufacturing machinery to enable the furniture components to be cut, machined, bored and assembled according to a predetermined construction pattern. In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the gauge of the present invention is employable for the mounting of the various furniture fittings on side walls of articles of furniture.
Thus, in the manufacture of articles of furniture, it is a tedious and somewhat time consuming operation to measure, calculate and mark positions at which furniture fittings are to be attached and to calculate and determine the settings of guides and stops of boring and cutting machinery employed for the manufacture of the components of the articles of furniture.
Furthermore, there exists in the present American woodworking industry, especially in smaller cabinet shops, confusion as to the correct location of various holes to be bored in the furniture components and how they relate to one another in determining what size cabinet components can be made, particular drawer size and location, etc.